


masquerade

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: When I didn't believe in love because I wasn't with someone who loved me.





	masquerade

Love is a weakness which tells us:  
help another and expect help back.  
How greedy when it's put like that!  
And still yet truth is a down pillow  
used to smother; truth an everyday object  
with off-label use; care instructions,  
a caution: there is no one to trust, no one  
to love save yourself.

There are no two like creatures  
in this world who each can give  
and take what the other needs and,  
in being selfish, find love.


End file.
